Joan Hilty
Joan Hilty is a comic-book editor. She has worked for DC Comics and Nickelodeon publishing. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) * #37(a). Bee Ball! - editing * #37(b). Witch Pitch - editing * #52. The Haunted Cave - editing * #52. To Haunt Or Not to Haunt - editing * #53. Prom Fright - editing * #53. Fight or Flight! - editing * #54. Scooby Dooby Voodoo - editing * #54. Kayak Attack - editing * #55. The Tracks of My Fears - editing * #55. Chili Chiller - editing * #56. The Case of the Cinema Spirit - editing * #56. The Italian Hellion - editing * #57. Don't Be Such a Dragon - editing * #57. The Devil and the Deep Boo Sea - editing * #58. The Postal Ghost - editing * #58. Creature from the Blue Lagoon - editing * #59. Ghouls on Film - editing * #59. Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Scream! - editing * #60(a). - editing * #60(b). - editing * #61(a). Mystery Date - editing * #61(b). - editing * #62(a). Hear No Evil - editing * #62(b). - editing * #63(a). Barnstormin' Banshee - editing * #63(b). - editing * #64(a). Hot Springs, Cold Sweat - editing * #64(b). - editing * #65(a). Screechy Keen - editing * #65(b). - editing * #66(a). Don't Play Dummy with Me - editing * #66(b). - editing * #67. Icy Reception - editing * #68. Creature Feature - editing * #68. The Creepy Cruise - editing * #69. Land-Grabbing Ghosts - editing * #69. Skeleton Skare - editing * #70. Petrified! - editing * #70. The Grappling Guardian - editing * #71. Doozy Ghoulespie - editing * #71. The Spirits of Appledown County! - editing * #72. Psychic Fiend Network - editing * #72. The Case of the Cold Trail - editing * #73. The Boston Pulse Snatcher - editing * #73. Scooby Dooby Smackdown - editing * #74. Who's Who in Scooby-Doo - editing * #75. Ghost to Ghost TV - editing * #75. Lean, Mean Mystery Machine - editing * #76. Wail of a Tale - editing * #76. Fashion Emergency - editing * #77. The Telescope Terror - editing * #77. The Night Marchers - editing * #78. A Broken Winged Dragon - editing * #78. The Mine is Mine - editing * #79. Prisoner of the Ghost in the Iron Mask - editing * #79. The Ghostly Guest - editing * #80. The Gray Man - editing * #80. Cravin' The Raven - editing * #81. It's Always Feral Weather - editing * #81. Under Pressure - editing * #82. What a Ghoul Wants - editing * #82. Trouble in Store - editing * #83. You'll Never Lurk in This Town Again - editing * #83. Mystery Macabre - editing * #84. Curse of the Irate Pirate - editing * #87. The Monster of Shoogy Cove - editing * #87. Multi-Monster Mania - editing * #87. Unfair Play at the Fair - editing * #88. Unbelievable Beast - editing * #88. The Shadow Knows - editing * #88. The Crossword Clue - editing * #89. In the Beatnik of Time - editing * #89. Velma's Crime Solving - editing * #89. How's Bayou? - editing * #90. All My Tomorrows - editing * #90. The White Shoe Scare - editing * #90. Fishy Story - editing * #92. A Wolf in Creep's Clothing - editing * #92. Code of Dishonor - editing * #92. The Curse of the Living Statue - editing * #93. Par for the Course - editing * #93. Cover Story - editing * #94. The Haunted Half-Pipe - editing * #94. Spared Tires - editing * #94. What is What is What? - editing * #94. Write from Wrong - editing * #95. You've Got Ghoul! - editing * #95. The Pretend Painting - editing * #95. What's Missing? - editing * #95. Daphne's Fashion Trip - editing * #96. Follow That Monster! - editing * #96. Another Mystery All Wrapped Up - editing * #96. Big Game Haunter - editing * #97. Night Of The Jinkies - editing * #97. Yo Ho Haunted - editing * #97. Shell Shocked - editing * #98. Most Haunted - editing * #98. Mixed-Up Mansions - editing * #98. Driving Me Batty! - editing * #99. The Fright Aquatic - editing * #99. Cowpoked - editing * #99. Things That Go Bump in the Walls - editing * #99. Saur Feat - editing * #100. The Trial of the Century! - editing External links * Official site * Joan Hilty @ Twitter Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) editors